Black Pearl (MissFitt)
Black Pearl is a character created by MissFitt and is a part of the (tentatively named) MissVerse. She notorious throughout the known universe for being outlaw who, along with her gang of pirates, attacking and robbing any ship they come across. Appearance Black Pearl, in terms of physical attributes, resembles any other pearl: tall, slim build, and a pointed nose. Her gem is a black pearl located in the middle of her chest. She has long, wild white hair with black highlights. She wears a black and grey crop top and pants that are striated. Her black gloves extend up to her elbows and her fingers are exposed. She also sports a pair of black and grey boots. What distinguishes her from other pearls is that, like her hair, her arms and the sides of her face have black streaks on them. She also has black makeup on her eyes. Personality Black Pearl is best described as being an anti-Pearl. She is rebellious, living by her own rules that she makes up as she goes along and usually defies any form of authority. Manners and diplomacy mean little to her, as she can be civil one moment and attack the next. Among the treasures she seeks, she prizes her freedom the most, and will do whatever it takes to maintain it. Despite her affiliation with a space pirate gang, she is very guarded and is not willing to trust others. However, she is not without redeeming qualities that she is reluctant to show. While she tends to act to suit her own interests, and does not take orders, she is fiercely loyal to and protective of the few who manage to earn her trust and respect. She also sees herself as fearless and adventurous, willing to stand her ground against anything and anyone, as well as venture in to the deepest parts of the unknown to quench her thirst for excitement and danger. Due to her past, Black Pearl is disdainful of the Gem empire, and she takes great offense to being associated with them, especially pearls. As a result, she tries to distance herself, and her identity, from anything Gem related. That's not to say that she will not steal wealth or technology from a passing Gem spaceship. She idealizes the warrior cultures of the races on various planets she visited, which (ironically), appears to be shared by some quartzes. Background Black Pearl started her existence on the Gem Homeworld like any other pearl: a member of the servant caste. However, she was placed with a high-ranking, particularly cruel (unidentified) Gem warlord who regularly abused her physically and psychologically. In spite of her torment, she looked to the stars and dreamed that she would one day escape and spend eternity sailing the cosmos. One day, while she accompanied her owner to a Gem armory on Homeworld, she saw her chance when no one was looking, and she sneaked onto an unguarded fighter ship. However, since she did not know how to fly a plane, and was barely able to get off the ground and take off when she was spotted. Not knowing where to go, and uncertain whether she would make it, she planned to travel as far as she could; she was resolved that she would rather face death than an eternity of servitude. After some time, her ship ran out of fuel and she crashed onto a seemingly deserted moon of a distant planet outside of Gem territory. A group of bandits, comprised of members of different organic species, that was camping nearby saw the crash and investigated as they recognized the symbol of the Gem empire and thought there would be something valuable in there. Other than advanced technology, the only thing they find was Black Pearl's gem, which regenerated not too long after. She was ready to fight them with anything to the end. Instead, the group's leader, impressed with her tenacity and willingness to survive, took her in, trained her, and let her fight and travel beside them. Ever since, she has vowed to never go back to her homeworld and her old way of life, severing her ties to both, and embracing her new life in the stars. Powers and Abilities Being a Gem, Black Pearl shares many of their standard abilities, which include shapeshifting, weapon-summoning, and the ability to retreat into her gemstone if she is severely injured. It also appears that, like other pearls, she can store items in her gem, in which she keeps most of her weapons. However, she makes much more use of fighting skills and weaponry she gained over the years, and is quite the formidable combatant. She prefers to attack head on, whether it is with anything in her arsenal or with a series of punches and kicks. Her skillset includes: * Martial arts: She has trained with and fought various warriors over the years, leading to her being a master in hand to hand combat. This is particularly useful to her when she has no weapon available to her. * Sword fighting: Her primary weapon is the use of a sword. She can utilize either one or two with lethal proficiency. * Dagger wielding: In addition to swords, Black Pearl can also make use of dual daggers that she can either throw or use in close combat. * Ace pilot: Since her escape, Black Pearl has become an expert in flying all kinds of aircraft, whether it is her own fighter jet or a ship she hijacks. * Technological prowess: As part of her trade is the sale of stolen technology, and that she spent much time around it when she served her owner, she is highly knowledgeable in the technology of various races. She familiar with their functions and she can hack into programs she has encountered and studied in the past. Category:User files Category:MissFitt characters Category:OCs